Słodko-kwaśne żelki
by NessLuthien
Summary: Jakie przygody spotkają pijanego Murasakibarę, któremu uciekły żelki? / mocno porypane / lekkie murahai


Żelki, żelki …..gdzie się podziały moje żelki? Najpierw myślałem, że uciekły…na tych swoich malutkich nóżkach. W dodatku, skubane, wybiegły z baru na ulice i schowały się w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. Tak żebym nigdy ich nie znalazł! Skubane, nie? Żeby uknuć taki plan. Pokusiłbym się nawet o myśl, że są sprytniejsze niż Aka-chin! Oczywiście Aka-chin chciał dobrze…. Zaprosił nas wszystkich do baru żebyśmy mogli się pogodzić, a wyszło jak zawsze. Kuro-chin zniknął już po pierwszej kolejce(a może w ogóle go tam nie było… ), Mido-chin schował się w kącie i bawił się w dziecko z chorobą sierocą( a może przytłaczał go widok jego rozgniecionego szczęśliwego przedmiotu, wybierzcie sami). Zaskoczył mnie tylko Kise-chin, który nagle zmężniał i próbował poderwać Mine-china banalnymi tekstami.

_-A może pomasować ci dupkę? Pewnie boli po tym upadku z nieba!_

_-Cześć, mam na imię Kise. Zapamiętaj to imię bo będziesz je krzyczeć całą noc! _

_-Uwielbiam patrzeć na twoje jelita. _

To ostatnie może było nie do końca udane, ale ważne, że Kise-chin się starał. A starania zawsze są ważne, prawda? Tak jak moje starania znalezienia paczki żelek. Takich słodko-kwaśnych. Bo takie są najlepsze.

Spojrzałem na staruszkę z balkonikiem, ubraną od stóp do głów w landrynkowy róż. Czy to już piekło? Czy jeszcze przedsionek? Mogę jeszcze uciec? Bo ta pani zdecydowanie nie wygląda jak ktoś kto kradnie słodko-kwaśne żelki. Wygląda raczej jak baba jaga z domku z piernika.

-Witaj, kochanieńki – powiedziała do mnie ochrypłym głosem i uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Przy niej Buka wydawała się dzieckiem kwiatu – czy masz minutkę na porozmawianie o serze?

Cóż, możliwe, że powiedziała wtedy „o bogu", ale niestety nie pamiętam tego dobrze. To mogła być wina tych tęczowych drinków, które podawał nam Nijimura( albo tego, że od razu uciekłem z krzykiem, wybierzcie sami). W każdym razie w wyniku tego traumatycznego wydarzenia wylądowałem nie wiadomo gdzie. W dodatku ciemno tu jak… ( w dupie Aomine) podczas nocy polarnej na biegunie. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie ma tu żadnych wron…

-Żeeeelki-chin, jesteście tu? – zapytałem i rozejrzałem się. Wokół mnie leżało tylko mnóstwo czarnych worków na śmieci. Worków, które się ruszały. Albo to ja się ruszałem, bo poczułem nagle dziwne zawroty głowy. Nigdy więcej tęczowych drinków. Nawet jeśli smakowały tak słodko, że można byłoby je pić bez końca.

-Atsushi ? – zapytał jeden z worków na śmieci. To worki potrafią mówić? Hn hn…. Skoro żelki potrafią uciekać, to czemu worki miałby nie potrafić mówić? Dziwny jest ten świat, kiedy nie ma się nic słodkiego do zjedzenia.

-Tak, worku-chin? Potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy ? – wypadło być miłym. Nigdy nie wiadomo co umie taki worek na śmieci.

Nastała długa cisza i już myślałam, że ten worek to jednak taki nie-mówiący worek i wszystko to było przesłyszeniem. Ale wtedy przemówił po raz drugi.

-Tak, tak. Potrzebuje czegoś bardzo ważnego. Musisz zdradzić wszystkich swoich pedalskich przyjaciół i rzucić słodycze!

-Jak to? Dlaczego ? – krzyknąłem płaczliwym tonem. Jak mógł mi kazać przestać jeść słodycze?- Nie możesz!

-Jak to nie mogę? Ja mogę wszystko.

-Ale… moje kukurydziane batoniki! Miej litość worku-chin!

Worek zatrząsł się gwałtownie i jakby urósł. Wyglądał teraz dość potężnie.

-Litość? Nie znam takiego słowa! – i tutaj moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Złapałem worek i rzuciłem nim w ścianę. Łaski bez. Myślał, że może mi rozkazywać, ale go zmiażdżyłem.

-Ja też nie! – mruknąłem zwycięsko i spojrzałem pod swoje nogi. Pomiędzy innymi( nie-mówiącymi) workami, siedział niechlujnie ubrany chłopak.

-Zaki-chin? Co robiłeś za workiem-chin? Ty też słyszałeś jak do mnie mówił ?

Chłopak rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie i wstał. Stanął tuż przede mną, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Oh, teraz to czuję się już zupełnie jak w gimnazjum.

-Z czego się tak cieszysz, Zaki-chin?

-Nie cieszę się skończony idioto! – ryknął i poklepał mnie po brzuchu( a może uderzył pięścią? ) – jestem wściekły! Nie widzisz tego?

Zastanowiłem się i złapałem go za brodę, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy.

-Nie. Zaki-chin wygląda jak zawsze. Czy to znaczy, że Zaki-chin był zawsze wściekły?

Chłopak tylko spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, ale nie odsunął się nawet o centymetr. Zacząłem palcami błądzić po jego twarzy, bawiąc się każdym jej skrawkiem. Zaki-chin idealnie pasuje na złodzieja słodko-kwaśnych żelek. To na pewno jego wina, że zniknęły. W końcu wsunąłem ręce pod jego pachy i podniosłem go, przerzucając sobie przez ramię.

-Ej, popierdoliło Cię? Puść mnie, idioto! Co ty myślisz, że kurwa robisz?

-Ja nie myślę, tylko robię. Odbieram co moje, Zaki-chin. Musisz oddać mi moje żelki.

Chłopak znów zaczął masować mnie po plecach, krzycząc przy tym wniebogłosy. Doprawdy, czemu on musi być taki głośny? Poklepałem go po tyłku i pożegnałem się z workiem na śmieci.

-Ty skończony idioto! Nie myśl sobie, że puszczę Ci to płazem. A ten worek wcale nie gadał. To byłem ja! Jezu. Całe życie z idiotami. Jak ja się cieszę, że nie poszedłem na tą tęczową stypę.

-Oh. Aka-chin też Cię zaprosił? Było całkiem ciekawie, ale nie będziemy tam wracać – oznajmiłem spokojnie, ignorując jego „ jakie my?" i „nie waż się za mnie decydować!" – za bardzo lubię słodko-kwaśne żelki żeby Cię teraz puścić.


End file.
